


Nothing Wrong With Curiosity

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Bomb, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Jokes, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, domestic lancelot, kinda alternate universe, lance and lotor live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: lance knows that as a galran prince, it may be hard for lotor to admit his curiosity. but thatdefinitelydoes not stop him from teasing his lover about it.
Relationships: Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Nothing Wrong With Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: accusations
> 
> i was gonna make this angsty but why would i make my first lancelot fic aNgSty 
> 
> i might do an angsty lancelot later but it won’t be a drabble
> 
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

“i _know_ you used it.”

lance sat straddling lotor’s lap, arms crossed and face playful. “i did no such thing.”

the human hummed in annoyance before twirling the front strand of the other’s hair. 

shortening the proximity between them, he grinned. “i can smell it on you.” 

still not used to lance’s affection and teasing, the galran blushed, his cheeks dusting a light yellow.

lotor cleared his throat before trying to explain.

“i admit that i did in fact use it, but it was not _entirely_ my doing,” he glared at their pet cat across the room, “i was simply taking a bath when the cat came in and dropped it in the tub.”

lance snickered, knowing that his lover was definitely lying seeing as he always closed the door when showering. 

“you know, no one is going to die if you just admit that you saw the bath bomb and were curious as to what it and maybe it slipped from your fingers into the tub.”

once again a light yellow dusted the prince’s face. 

“you reprimand me like you would a _child_.” 

_that’s cause you act like one_. the brunette bit his tongue to keep the words from tumbling out.

“well,” lance stood up, lacing lotor’s elegant fingers with his, “that was my last one so we have to go get some more, now come on.”

noticing lotor hadn’t budged, he added, “and we can take a bath together with one, if you want.”

tending his jaw to keep back a smile, lotor finally stood. 

“i think i would like that _very_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> also i got the galra blush thing idea from this fic 
> 
> [eager to please by lotor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855926/chapters/22115729?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_340660948)
> 
> it’s also lancelot but pOrn anyway it was super good and i loved it so go leave a kudos
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
